The Right Choice
by PaperPanda
Summary: Cam calls off his engagement with Claire as a result of jealousy, and instead, hooks up with her best friend, Alicia. But what happens when he wants her back? And what happens when other guys are involved? CxCxDxL love triangle. Summary might change.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Clique. They all belong to Lisi Harrison._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heartbreak and Betrayal<strong>_

"_I am so through with all your fucking crap Claire!"_

-Cam Fisher

"_You were my best friend! Who does that?"_

-Claire Lyons

"_He loves me! Why can't you be happy for me?"_

-Alicia Rivera

* * *

><p><em><strong>New Beginnings<strong>_

"_What's up with you?"_

-Claire Lyons

"_Just some girl. What about you?"_

-Derrick Herrington

"_Just some guy."_

-Claire Lyons

* * *

><p><em><strong>Romantic Boss<strong>_

"_Hey! Did you get the flowers I put on your desk?"_

_-_Landon Crane

"_Just stop it, please!"_

-Claire Lyons

"_How could you _not _like him? He's hot, rich, romantic, and did I mention __hot__?"_

-Massie Block

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crossed Roads<strong>_

"_Derrick?"_

-Claire Lyons

"_Claire?"_

-Derrick Harrington

"_You two know each other?"_

-Landon Crane

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jealousy<strong>_

"_Who's the new boyfriend?"_

-Cam Fisher

"_Derrick's not my boyfriend!"_

-Claire Lyons

"_You're right. I am!"_

-Landon Crane

* * *

><p><em><strong>Angst<strong>_

"_Why are you with him?"_

-Cam Fisher

"_Why do you care?"_

-Claire Lyons

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mistakes<strong>_

"_I love you. Take me back. I could give you the world!"_

-Cam Fisher

"_I'm not gonna let you fuck up two girls' lives."_

-Claire Lyons

"_He doesn't love me?"_

-Alicia Rivera

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forbidden<strong>_

"_You can't like him! You guys come from two different worlds!"_

-Massie Block

"_You think I don't know that?"_

-Claire Lyons

"_You can't like her! She's mine. Back off unless you want to lose your job." _

-Landon Crane

"_Don't tell me what to do."_

-Derrick Harrington

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love<strong>_

"_I love you."_

-Derrick Harrington; Cam Fisher; Landon Crane

"_What am I supposed to do?..."_

-Claire Lyons

"_What your heart tells you to do."_

-Massie Block

* * *

><p><em><strong>Backstabbing<strong>_

"_What are you doing?"_

-Claire Lyons

"_Kissing a hot guy."_

-Alicia Rivera

"_You mean MY guy! How could you do this to me? Twice?..."_

-Claire Lyons

_**And so much more…**_

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so what do you think?

No, every bold lettered heading above the dialog isn't a chapter. They might be chapter names, though.

When I actually write the chapters, the wording of the quotes above might be a little different though. (Just a heads up.) The quotes also aren't in chronological order.

Do you like it? Should I continue?

Again, no, I'm not one hundred percent sure about what the pairings are, but I have a pretty good idea.

Sorry it's so short- next chapter will definitely be longer.

Reviews rock and make me happy though. (:

~PaperPanda


	2. The Perfect Beginning

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**The Perfect Beginning**_

* * *

><p><strong>Claire's POV:<strong>

As the movie _Paranormal Activity 2 _progressed, I buried my head into Cam's rock hard chest. We were encased inside a blanket on his leather couch. Oh how I love scary movies. Even though I'm not _really _afraid of all this crap, I'd always any opportunity to cuddle with Cam.

"Ahh!" I shrieked, snuggling closer to him and hugging his waist tighter.

"Shhh…don't be afraid, babe." Cam smiled and softly kissed the top of my head. With one hand, he played with my platinum hair, and with the other, he held on to me.

An hour passed just like this. It was truly perfect. We needed no words to express how much we loved each other- the admiring glances, occasional smiles, and tender kisses said it all.

We both wanted this to last forever, so last month he proposed to me.

**-flashback-**

"_Massie do I look okay?" I asked, inspecting myself in the mirror. I was wearing a red strapless studded satin bubble dress. It had a sweetheart bust line and cut off a couple inches above my knees. My platinum blonde hair was curled and I finished the look with mascara, red lipstick, and red peep toe pumps. Most people would say that I look best wearing blue, but I personally think red is better. When I wear blue, my fair skin sticks out like a sore thumb and I look cold and mean. But with red, I look vibrant, warm, and happy. (Or so Massie says.)_

"_You look ah-mazing! Just one last thing…" Massie reached inside her box of hair supplies and took out a red bow, then placed it in my hair._

"_Now you look perfect!" she gushed. "But you could be wearing a potato sack and all the guys would be going crazy for you," she said, rolling her eyes playfully. Massie was one of my two best friends. She was drop-dead gorgeous with lengthy brunette hair and stunning amber eyes. I envied her for her tan skin, but nevertheless, loved her like a sister._

"_Thanks!" I replied, turning red.__** Ding dong.**_

"_That's my cue!" I said quickly to Massie, and then walked out of my room to the front door. After fixing my hair, I opened the door to see an awestruck Cam. His mouth hung open as he checked me out. I rolled my eyes._

"_When are you gonna stop staring lover boy?" I grinned jokingly at him, and he flushed a deep red and looked away._

"_I'm kidding! You don't look too bad yourself. Happy anniversary baby!" I leaned in to give him a quick peck on the mouth and hugged him tightly. He actually looked more gorgeous than usual with his tux. His face was cleanly shaved, and he smelled heavenly with his Drakkar Noir scent. And those eyes... I could stare into those orbs of blue and green forever._

"_You know, you seem to get more beautiful with each day that passes by?" he whispered seductively into my ear._

"_Why Cameron, who knew you could be such a sweet talker?" I said, forcefully pulling away from the hug and ruffling his black shaggy hair with my manicured hands. "I hope you're not just saying that to get in my pants?"_

_With that, his cheeks turned redder, if that was even possible. "Clairebear, you know that's only __part__ of the reason," Cam said while grinning. He picked me up bridal style with his muscular arms and carried me to the limo._

"_CAAM!" I yelled while clinging to his neck. "Put me down!" I began swinging my legs frantically._

_He set me down gently and opened the door for me while bowing down like a knight. "As you wish. My princess, your limo awaits you." I giggled and smoothed out my dress._

"_Why thank you Mr. Fisher, it's a pleasure to be going to dinner with you." I stepped into the limo and made myself comfortable. Cam climbed in and shut the door, then took my hand._

"_The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Lyons," he said, kissing my hand while looking intently into my eyes. Before I knew it, his soft lips were covered with my red lipstick, if you know what I mean. The rest of the car ride passed by quickly as we talked about random stuff like puppies, muffins, the Greek gods, and our friends._

"_You know Alicia is like so in love with you right?" I said playfully to Cam. "What if she steals you away from me?" Alicia was my beautiful, Spanish best friend. She had silky black hair, a rich tan, and a killer body. Even though she claimed that she didn't like Cam, we all knew that she had a giant crush on him. _

"_That would never happen. I'm too in love with another girl. She has the most beautiful cerulean eyes, the most rocking body, the kindest heart, and long, platinum blonde hair. What can I say? If only she was in love with me, I'd be the luckiest man in the world," Cam replied dreamily._

"_Why you've never told me about her Cam!" I pouted and put a hand over my heart to show him how much it hurt, even though I knew he was talking about me. My cheeks flushed red- I knew I was pretty, but when Cam described me, it was like I was perfect, or like an angel. He sure knew how to charm a girl. Damn him._

"_It's you dummy!" he said, leaning in and kissing me tenderly. Soon, the kiss became more heated and lust-filled as he pushed me down onto the seat and climbed on top of me. As he deepened the kiss, I ran my hands through his soft hair. Once we ran out of breath, he pulled away and began kissing and sucking my neck as I moaned in pleasure._

"_Ehm. Sorry to break up this little lovefest, but we've arrived at the restaurant," his driver said to us awkwardly._

_Embarrassed, I pushed Cam off of me and bit my lip nervously. I tried to act normal as I smoothed my dress, fixed my hair, reapplied lipstick, and checked my makeup in the mirror while Cam watched intently._

"_I guess that's why you guys always look so good before you come out of anywhere," Cam said. Aww! My eyes brightened and I instantly smiled at the charming man. "I guess that's also why you guys take so freaking long before you come out of anywhere." My smile turned into a frown._

"_Shut up!" I said, punching his arm._

"_Hey! That's no way to treat your boyfriend!" he said, faking pain. "That really hurt!"_

"_Yeah, whatever, let's just go mood killer," I said to him as I pushed my way out of the limo. He hesitantly trailed behind me, obviously trying to think of a way to calm me down because I could be pretty badass when I wanted to._

"_Clairebear! Come on let's not do this," he said, wrapping his arms around my neck lovingly. I sighed, and decided that it wasn't worth it to be angry today. _

"_Fine. But only because it's our anniversary," I said, and turned around to face him. I leaned in closer to kiss him, but at the last moment, I turned my head so he kissed my golden curls._

"_Jerk," Cam said, pouting. _

"_Come on, we're gonna be late!" I said, giggling and taking his large hand into my tiny one as we walked to the restaurant. Once we got seated, I started looking through the fancy menu for something I'd like to eat._

"_Good evening, miss. What would you like to eat?" a muscular, young man with curly brown hair and dark brown eyes asked before checking me out._

"_Umm…" I started talking, but Cam cut me off._

"_Could we have a different server? You know, one that doesn't check out my girlfriend and completely ignores me?" Cam asked with an annoyed tone._

"_Cam it's fine," I said quickly, "I'll have the linguine with shrimp and creamy roasted tomatoes, please." Cam eyed me suspiciously. Argh, why does he have to do this with every single guy that talks to me? _

"_Fine. I'll have the filet mignon with the side of asparagus," Cam said with difficulty. He made it look like he would rather run ten miles than talk to the poor waiter._

"_Will do. I'll be sure to tell your other waiter your orders since you don't want me here," he said, looking at Cam. I flashed him an apologetic smile and wished that Cam wasn't so overprotective. He sent me a look that silently said 'I know- it is okay' and walked away._

"_Argh! Finally he's gone. Can you believe him?" Cam said, frowning and rolling his eyes._

"_Is it my fault I'm so hot?" I said playfully, trying to lighten the mood. His face darkened and his expression was grim. Oops, I must have said something wrong._

"_He's just a waiter Cam. Come on, can you stop being jealous for one day? Can't you trust me?" I said, looking desperately into his eyes and taking his rough hands into mine. He sighed, and I could tell that this was really hard for him. After what seemed like an eternity, he answered me._

"_I know. I just can't lose you. I love you, Claire. So much." Cam's eyes pleaded for forgiveness and I gave in, kissing his supple lips. _

"_I love you too," I whispered into his ear truthfully. He seemed to brighten up, and turned my face so I looked directly at him. _

"_I know I don't deserve you sometimes, but I hope that you can overlook some of my flaws. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met and I really want to be the only man in your life. I can see myself being with you for the rest of my life, and I don't know if I could live without you. So…" he said, pulling out a tiny box from his pocket. My heart fluttered and I could feel my breaths becoming quicker. This was the moment I'd been dreaming about my whole life. He got down on one knee and looked up at me, holding out the ruby ring, "Will you marry me, Claire Lyons? And make me the happiest man in the world?" My mouth fell open as I stared at him in shock._

"_Yes! Yes of course!" I said as I jumped on top of him and showered him in kisses. Once we finally got up, he slipped the red ring onto my finger delicately. He remembered that I loved red, I thought lovingly._

_**-end of flashback-**_

While I daydreamed about that fateful day, the movie ended. Cam was carefully watching me as I came back to reality.

"What were you thinking about, babe?" he asked.

"I was thinking about how I'm gonna be Claire Fisher in two months," I said dreamily, smiling widely at the thought and glancing at the beautiful ring on my thin finger.

"Good, I'm happy I'm not the only one thinking about that. Dang it, no more random one night stands," he replied, grinning and winking at me.

I pushed myself off of his warm chest. "Cameron! I guess I should be more worried about _you_ with other women," I teased. "I don't know if this is going to work out if you're really going to miss those 'one night stands' you so fondly desire." I turned away from him, trying to act like I was mad when I was really laughing on the inside.

"Baby! You know no woman comes close to you," Cam said, trying to compliment me as he crawled on the couch over to me.

"How would you know? We've never had sex," I turned around and smirked at him. Damn why did he have to look so cute? He ran his hand through his shaggy black hair and looked at me with his green and blue eyes.

"You know you're killing me? We both agreed to finally do it on our wedding day. Isn't that what you wanted?" Cam said. "Unless you want it to happen sooner…" he whispered huskily into my ear, and began kissing my collarbone.

"Cam! Stop it!" I yelled, giggling and dropping onto the carpeted floor. "We're waiting until our wedding day. That is, unless some other prince charming sweeps me off my feet," I joked.

"No, you're mine!" he said, rolling onto the floor next to me. He hugged me, and I shifted my body so I could lie more comfortably in his arms.

"I love you, Cam," I said softly into his shirt.

"I love you too," he replied, kissing my head. Soon, I drifted into sleep, and I could discreetly remember him placing me softly on top of his bed. He came back a couple minutes later in sleep wear, and before I fell back into sleep, he whispered, "Sweet dreams, my love."

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think?

Yes, this is a really fluffy Clam chapter, but it's showing how happy they were in the beginning, and foreshadows some stuff. (:

Next chapter will include more: Landon, jealousy, misunderstandings, drama, and hurt.

As much as people want this to be a Clam, it probably won't be... (don't give up hope though).

So far, I'm favoring Clarington, (Thanks, Cela Fille) but no promises. In the end, I'll probably ask you guys.

The next chapter might not be out for a while- but keep your imaginations running! (:

Reviews are awesome and they always brighten my day but I have no requirements to review.

Constructive criticism is appreciated too! (:

~PaperPanda


	3. The Beginning of Problems

**Chapter 2**

**The Beginning of Problems**

* * *

><p><strong>Claire's POV:<strong>

Cam is gone for another one of his stupid business trips. It seems as if he always has somewhere to be, but at least when he comes back, he always brought home a bunch of money. (Not that we needed it- my job as a therapist provided me ample funding.)

He's already been gone for a week. The day after we watched the movie, he left.

**-flashback-**

"_I'll be back soon, love." He kissed my head softly, just as he always did. His tone was weird… it was always like this when he left._ _I always felt like he was keeping something from me. I pushed the thought aside._

"_Call me everyday… I can't live without hearing your voice," I said softly, hugging him and looking up at his piercing blue and green eyes. I inhaled his scent of Drakkar Noir like I would never see him again, and my eyes glistened from tears that wouldn't fall._

"_Don't worry babe. I'll be home before you know it." He forced a fake smile and pulled away from me, looking serious. _

"_Remember. Stay away from guys. Especially Landon." Cam tilted my head up, forcing me to look at his cold and stern face. _

"_Cam… you know he's my boss. I can't exactly stay away from him. Why don't you trust me?" I whispered, my eyes wide. I felt my hands getting clammy, my forehead starting to sweat, and my heart racing. I didn't want another fight. _

_His eyes flickered in rage and his nose flared. He rolled his eyes and began to walk away, shaking his head disapprovingly. _

"_CAM!" I ran over to him and spun him around so he faced me. _

"_Please… don't do this. Not today. Not before you leave. I love you." I clutched his hands and forced a half-smile. "No one could take you away from me."_

_He sighed, let go of my hands, and briefly glanced at his watch before looking at me, obviously still angry. "Fine, but if that ass makes a move on you he'll be dead." Cam lightly pecked me before getting into the taxi._

_I watched and waved good-bye. My heart was breaking, but I smiled for him. He smiled back before the yellow taxi became a dot, and then disappeared. _

_He barely had the heart to kiss me. He didn't even say he loved me. What happened to last night?..._

**-end flashback-**

"Claire! Claire are you listening to me?" Massie asked. She waved a manicured hand in front of my face.

We were taking our usual break for snacks and coffee in the kitchen. There was a quaint little table with several chairs for workers to come relax and eat before getting back to work. Massie and I were dual therapists who were only needed for the most serious patients. I sipped my coffee before answering her.

"Oh! Yeah. I was just thinking. Sorry… go on." Massie rolled her eyes.

"As I was saying… Did you see Landon today? I mean he looked _hot_!" Massie said dreamily. Her fingers formed a heart as she sighed.

"Yeah I saw him. He looked okay, I mean I wouldn't call him amazing," I replied while twiddling my thumbs. I bit my lower lip and looked down, and Massie watched my reaction with a raised eyebrow.

"How could you not like him? He's hot, rich, romantic, and did I mention hot? Besides, you're so ah-viously lying. You're biting your lips and playing with your fingers. Plus you looked away." Massie smirked in victory. "You think he's gorgeous too, so don't play coy with me. Did you guys do anything?" She grinned, leaned in, and put her elbows on the table.

"No and I was never planning on doing anything with him! I'm engaged Massie!" I swatted my hand lightly on her shoulder. In a whisper, I said, "Yes, I think he's hot Mass, but I'm with Cam. And you know how overprotective and jealous he can be. He told me to stay away from him, and I'm trying, but Landon has been trying harder than ever to get close to me! Besides, I'm the type of girl to cheat and fall for every cute guy I see."

As if on cue, the wooden door opened, and in strutted in Landon. In an expensive suit and new pants, he was dressed to impress. His blue (or was it green?) eyes quickly scanned the room for blonde hair and blue eyes before stopping on Claire. He smiled cockily and approached the two ladies, confidence nearly glowing off of his porcelain skin.

"Hey angels!" Landon winked at me, and then straightened his silky, blue tie. "How have you girls been?"

I rolled my eyes and replied coolly, "You just saw us yesterday. We've been fine."

Massie, twirling her auburn hair with her fingers, sent a glare to me before flashing Landon a flirty grin. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I'm here to see Claire, of course. Did you get the flowers I left on your desk? And the chocolates I sent to your apartment?" He pulled a chair out and sat down with us.

"No, I haven't gone in my apartment for a week. I've been staying at Cam's place, remember?" I said icily, raising an eyebrow and narrowing my cerulean eyes.

"Of course I remembered! I meant to say that I sent them to Cam's apartment. If you haven't gotten them yet, they should be coming today." He smiled, proud that he had remembered.

"Aww! Landon you are just so sweet!" Massie said, giggling and batting her eyelashes. I, on the other hand, rolled my eyes again. I hated how Landon could continually flirt with me without getting hurt with my remarks. Can't he tell that I'm not interested? I sent Massie a death glare with my cold blue eyes and stepped on her foot with my gray suede boots.

"Ow!" she shrieked from pain.

"Why'd you scream?" he asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"For no reason. Why can't I scream? I think the question is why didn't _you_ scream, you werido," Massie said nonchalantly, smiling a giant playful smile then glancing at me, mouthing, "What?"

I replied by glaring at Landon, lightly frowning, and rolling my eyes. He seemed confused by our silent conversation, while Massie seemed to understand what I was trying to tell her.

"Oh! Of course- I just remembered! Claire and I have to go... err... outside for a while."

"What for?" Landon asked curiously.

"We... need to go running!" Massie blurted out in a failed attempt at trying to think of a decent excuse.

"Why?" Landon raised an eyebrow and looked at me and Massie. "Jeez, you guys are really weird sometimes," he said, smiling.

"We need to run a marathon soon! Didn't you see that flyer? We need to get in shape." I widened my eyes in shock and looked at Massie in disbelief. Landon watched my facial expression and chuckled.

"Oh you girls are in great shape," Landon said, pronouncing each word with carefulness, "_Especially _you, Claire." He glanced at my legs and chest before looking at my shocked and blushing face, grinning seductively.

"Even so, why would you guys need to run a marathon? Or even want to? Massie, you don't even like getting your own coffee," Landon said, smirking in pleasure at Massie's discomfort.

"What! I love to run, right Claire?" Massie asked, her voice high-pitched. "Don't answer that." She put a hand up. I giggled.

"And Landon, what is this, twenty questions? We really need to go! That okay with you?" Massie said a little too quickly, using weird hand motions.

"Well..." Landon began, but was cut off by Massie.

"Great, let's go Claire!" She abruptly stood up and took my hand before roughly pulling me up and away from the plush chair I was sitting in.

"Thank you," I whispered into Massie's ear as we walked away from Landon.

Halfway to the door, Landon shouted, "Wait! Claire!" By the time we turned around, he was already in front of us, his heavy scent of cologne lingering in the air. He ran a hand through his soft, black curls.

"Would you like to come to dinner with me today? I know this really fancy Italian restaurant and it just opened a few months ago. It's gotten amazing reviews, and…"

"Landon! Just stop it please!" I shouted, putting my hands on my hips. "I'm engaged. Why can't you see that you can't keep flirting with me, giving me gifts, and asking me out to dinner? Why are you so damn stupid? Cam wouldn't approve of me hanging out with you. He doesn't even fucking like you!"

With every word that I said, his eyes became a darker and darker hue of his usual blue-green until they were nearly gray. I looked away, knowing that I had gone too far.

Massie was gaping at me, amazed that I could say this to him. I knew Massie probably thought that I was pretty hardcore for "laying down the law" and "setting him straight", but she was probably having a mini panic attack because we were probably going to get fired. Massie would definitely forgive me- but would Landon?

He took a step away from me, like I was some monster. My eyes filled with tears, and I regretted saying anything at all. I hesitantly looked up at his face and I saw heartbreak in his eyes; his confidence seemed shattered. I'd never seen him like that before. He's always, _always_ had a cocky look on his face or confidence radiating off of him. He was never hurt by any of my remarks and never unhappy with me. It was as crazy and unlikely as watching my dad cry. (And I've never seen my dad cry.) It reminded me of… me- when Cam first broke my heart.

"No! No, I'm sorry! I never meant it like that! Of course I'll go to dinner with you." I ran up to him and gave him a giant bear hug. I buried my face in his chest and cried because of my foolishness. Even when I just flat out insulted him, he lifted my face up and wiped away my tears with his thumbs. Even when he was supposed to be the one that was hurt, I was the one bawling my eyes out. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," I whispered again, trying hard not to let any more tears fall. Landon just held me and I hugged him back.

"Landon, you're an amazing guy. Don't ever forget that," I said truthfully, looking up into his now shining blue-green eyes. They twinkled because that was the only compliment I'd ever given him. (Plus, I was in a pretty intimate position with him, but I didn't want to think about cheating on Cam when all this was was a hug.)

Giving me a small smile, he said sheepishly, "It's okay. It is sort of my fault- I guess I was being a little pushy."

Then, he leaned down and whispered into my ear huskily, "But it's only because I can't stand to stay away from you, Claire Lyons. You know you drive me crazy?"

Shivers went down my spine before I realized what was happening. I let go of the hug, and tried to pull away, but Landon just tightened his grip on me.

"Landon, you know you can pull away from me, right?" I giggled and watched his cheeks flush red before he let go of me.

"Well, then I'll see you tonight. I'll pick you up at around seven-thirty." With renewed confidence, he kissed me on the cheek, and I blushed. He smiled adoringly at me and started walking out.

"Wait! We're just friend though Landon!"I called out.

He turned around and winked, replying, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, Claire." Then he mouthed "for now" before strutting away.

"What the hell did you just do Claire Lyons?" Massie asked me once she was sure he couldn't hear us. Jealousy was oozing from every word.

"To be honest, I don't fucking know. But I probably got myself in a mess." I groaned, and ran a hand through my silky, side-swept bangs.

"Yeah you did! You have your so called 'romantic, hot, boss friend' taking you out for dinner, and now we have to run a marathon just to prove we weren't lying. I haven't run in ages!" Massie whined.

"We'll figure that stuff out later. We don't have time to run or talk- Angelica and Tristen are here."

* * *

><p>"So, why do you guys need therapy?" Massie asked sincerely.<p>

"It's on the paper," Angelica, the beautiful, teenaged red-haired girl spat. She had scarlet red hair, piercing green eyes, pale skin, and a thin mouth. Freckles covered her nose and cheeks, and she sat on the black leather couch coolly while holding onto her little brother's hand tightly.

"Yes, we know, but we'd like to hear your side of the story. Most parents don't understand what kids and teenagers are going through," I replied calmly. Most patients were like this, so it was no surprise that they were acting mean. It was just a method of self defense and a result from anger.

"You'd actually want to hear what _we _have to say?" Tristen asked. Shaggy blonde hair covered his head, and he had the same green eyes as his sister, only his were soft and fragile. He had a boyish grin would definitely be popular with girls later.

"Of course we would! You guys don't seem to be…" Massie took a second to look on the sheet of paper that was filled out by their parents, "unstable, insane, hated, unpopular, and crazy."

"Well we are! Okay we've always been hated because we're Dylan Diaz's daughter!" Angelica exclaimed.

Dylan Diaz was America's favorite talk show host. She was known for taking over her mom's show, the Daily Grind, once she was twenty-five. It was no surprise that people would hate Angelica and Tristen because their mom was famous.

"But that's never mattered to us. The problem is that everybody thinks we're crazy." Her voice got softer and her eyes showed fear and loathing, but her expression was hard.

"And why did you guys have to come from Westchester to sunny Arizona for a therapist?" Massie asked after several minutes of silence passed by.

"Because mom said that you guys were the best therapists in the United States. If you guys can't fix us, nobody can," Tristen replied in a mocking tone. He rolled his eyes, and Angelica muttered under her breath, frowning, "Plus, they want us to get as far away as possible from them."

"Well why does everybody think you guys are crazy? And who exactly is 'everybody'?" I asked after getting out my tiny red notebook and Hello Kitty pen.

Hesitantly, Angelica glanced around the room and looked at her brother for reassurance before replying. "Somebody's been stalking us for a couple years. He's been..."

_**CRASH.**_

Everybody whipped their heads in the direction of the sound. It sounded like it was coming from Landon's office. Tristen looked at Angelica with wide eyes and whimpered. She tried to calm him down by whispering encouraging words, and she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"What was that?" Angelica asked nervously. She ran a frail hand through her straight hair and then bit her nails.

"Nothing! Excuse me, guys. I'll be right back." I said, trying to keep my voice calm, cool, and collected, but that was a little hard when I didn't even know what was happening. "Massie, can you stay here and make sure Angelica and Tristen stay okay?"

"Sure. Be safe, Clairebear," Massie replied, locking eyes with me. I quietly got up and stealthily walked until I was at the door of Landon's office. I could faintly hear voices.

"What are you doing with her? You know she's mine," a deep voice said, jealousy intertwined in the words. I heard the sound of a strong punch, and a man groaning. Landon!

I couldn't take it much longer, so I recklessly rushed in there. I wish I didn't.

My eyes widened as I saw the sight before my eyes. "Cam?..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Sorry I took so long! Well it wasn't too long, but school is rough. Busy, busy, busy, and I have a piano recital this weekend.

Part of me knows where this story is going, and part of me is still confused.

This was done two nights ago, but I was proofreading and thinking about the rest of this story. I'm sorry- I'm somewhat of a perfectionist but I always think my writing isn't good enough so I stare at it like a fool for days. Haha. But I know you guys really want to read so I won't keep you waiting any longer.

Yes, Derrick is going to be introduced in the next chapter or the chapter after that. (: No promises on how quickly its going to be updated, but I am 95% sure I'm going to keep going with this story. (I already have it mapped it all out, but I have doubts.)

**Constructive criticism please?**

**What do you think of the story so far? The pairings? The drama? Anything? Should I keep Angelica and Tristen?**

**Reviews make me write faster! (: (Especially long ones!)**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! Have a good week. I love you guys- you keep me writing. You guys are seriously amazing.**

~PaperPanda


End file.
